Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Large installations of data communication equipment (e.g., routers, switches, servers, etc.) are common in service provider, enterprise, or data center environments. The network topology and functionality implemented in such environments are constantly evolving as the installations are adapted to meet ever-changing needs. Regardless of the particulars of such installations, management of the complex infrastructure is a key component of its effectiveness.
Cable management for connection to the service provider can be problematic. A data center environment can house thousands or tens of thousands of server computers requiring an extensive cabling infrastructure. A cabling management program is a desired part of any operations, administration, and maintenance. Efficiency of the cabling management program ideally results in substantial savings in time and resources.
A particular part of cable management is connection between network devices and patch panels, at a front-end of the service provider. Patch panels can provide termination and cross-connection between various fiber optic links, such as between main trunk lines and subscriber lines. Thus, conventional patch panels generally have two corresponding arrays or matrices for receiving and terminating two sets of fiber optic lines, i.e., an incoming set (e.g., main trunk lines) and an outgoing set (e.g., subscriber lines). Currently, setup of cables requires at least two technicians, with one at a patch panel used to connect into the service provider backbone, and a second at a network device checking whether there is proper connection to the patch panel.
Such manual operations where two technicians are communicating with each other at long distances can result in connection errors. Additionally, such a manual operations require an extensive period of time, which increases overall costs.
An improved system and method is needed to connect patch panels to network devices of a service provider.